paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
STRYK 18c
The STRYK 18c machine pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The STRYK 18c's damage per bullet is equal to that of the Chimano 88, but it can fire in fully automatic. It has a very high DPS and can take out several SWAT units at close range very quickly. The close-range efficiency of this weapon makes it a perfect pair to any of the primary weapons set up for both medium and longer ranges. The recoil of an unmodified STRYK 18c makes it almost useless when firing at anything beyond close range, though short bursts help to control the recoil. Modifications can also be used to improve its long-range effectiveness. A properly modded STRYK 18c is much more controllable, and some players may find it a suitable alternative for a submachine gun. With its high damage output it can be very effective against heavy SWAT units and Bulldozers. Its large ammo reserve can be a major asset, provided the player uses controlled bursts to prevent burning ammo too quickly. Before bringing this gun on a heist for the first time, it is suggested to try it out in the safe house. After understanding how the recoil can pull this gun up very quickly, it then becomes easier to manage in a heist. After the release of the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, the STRYK 18c has gained a select fire switch. This allows it to perform like all the other pistols and can help compensate for close range builds by allowing the player the take out snipers. Summary Pros: * High rate of fire * Largest ammo reserve and highest ammo pickup of all pistols * Only pistol with selective fire & full-auto mode * Excellent base concealment * Highest magazine capacity of all pistols unmodified Cons: * Extreme recoil * Low accuracy * Can easily burn through magazines * Lower ammo pickup compared to other low damage, high fire rate automatic weapons Tips *This gun arguably gains the most benefit from the Gunslinger skills in the Fugitive tree, specifically having Gun Nut Aced, One Handed Talent Aced, and Trigger Happy, as it has one of the highest fire-rates in the game, and the highest un-modified capacity of all the pistols in the game. **However, when using Gun Nut Aced, beware of the even more severe recoil (the player may wish to aim slightly low when using this gun and skill combination) and rapid depletion of ammo (having Fully Loaded remedies this somewhat). Along the same line, the high fire-rate makes it easier to kill standard cops. High Stability is also desired to offset the recoil produced by rapid fire. ** Combined with Bullet Storm or Swan Song Aced, one can attain ludicrous amounts of firepower for a short span of time especially with the two pistol skills above aced. ** Due to being able to rack up a large amount of hits very quickly, it is one of the few -- if not the only -- pistol where Trigger Happy is powerful in just its Basic version. *When dealing with unarmored enemies from short to medium range without any mods or skills with the STRYK 18c, it is recommended to aim around the chest and shoot it in bursts, as this allows most of the bullets to have a better chance of hitting the target and the recoil may even cause you to land head shots. *When in stealth, it may be a good idea to use this gun in the semi-automatic firing mode, to avoid breaking windows and other objects. Builds As the STRYK 18c's accuracy and stability are both phenomenally low and can only be enhanced with the right mods, the most practical way to go at it is to focus mainly on ones that enhances these stats. Concealment is not a major concern as one would not benefit much from a compact but inaccurate automatic handgun. That being said, the STRYK 18c is still capable of attaining a respectable concealment level even with a large array of mods attached. An Accuracy-Stability enhancing build may consist of: *'IPSC Compensator' ( , , ) *'Combined Module' ( , ) *Ergo Grip ( ), or Platypus Grip if the user doesn't care about the reduced concealment *Pistol Red Dot Sight ( , ) *'Stock' ( , ) *'Optional:' Extended Magazine ( , ) Without the effects of skills and perks, the above build offers an accuracy readout of and a stability value of but also a somewhat manageable concealment total of (or with the Extended Magazine). Silencing the STRYK 18c is best done with the Jungle Ninja Suppressor in order to improve both Accuracy and Stability. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= STRYK-18C-Hoplite.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Rare= STRYK-18C-Offensive-Monarch.png| +4 Stability |-|Epic= STRYK-18c-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' were , and are primarily spearmen. Trivia *The STRYK 18c is based on the . **The in-game STRYK 18c has an olive drab/tan frame, which is illegal for one such weapon to exist in reality as all marketed fully-automatic Glock models must be finished in matte or anodized black. Colored frames exists for semi-automatic and civilian models only. **The STRYK 18c is the only weapon in PAYDAY 2 based on a Glock that doesn't have "Chimano" in the name. This is likely to keep consistency with the first game. **The STRYK 18c's recoil is somewhat exaggerated, as the Glock 18, specifically the 18C, has specialized compensated slides to help manage the weapon's muzzle climb. ***The STRYK 18c wouldn't benefit much from a suppressor in reality. The ported barrel would allow expanding gases to bypass the suppressor. **Despite its caliber, the STRTK is compatible with the same Ventilated and Velocity compensators as the .40S&W Chimano Custom. *"Stryk" is Swedish for "a beating". *The STRYK 18c is one of the only four non-LMG fully automatic weapon to lack a Custom selective fire function, alongside the Chicago Typewriter, Swedish K, and MP40. The Typewriter and STRYK 18c, however, do have an in-built selector switch which the Swedish K and MP40 lack. Gallery STRYK.jpg|A preview of the STRYK 18c. STRYK-18c-preview.jpg|Ditto. ru:STRYK 18c Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)